


Psycho 2

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎入
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Psycho 2

尽管韩知城信誓旦旦的说方灿绝对见过李旻浩其人，方灿对于这个名字也没有半点印象。每年学联来来回回那么多人，方灿身为主席自然是记不得那么多。看韩知城这么激动的样子方灿没细问，韩知城只当是方灿偶然间看到了李旻浩觉得好看，也没同方灿多讲些什么，只是含糊的点了一句李旻浩是他们学校艺术系的，反复嘱咐方灿道：

“总之他不是哥你想的那样简单的人，还是不要和他扯上关系的好。”

“嗯。”

已经同李旻浩扯上非同寻常的关系的方灿有苦难言，只能点头应付着。韩知城看方灿这冷淡的反应，料想方灿也没把李旻浩当回事情，转头就忘记了，两人之间也没再提及这个话题。只是方灿的胃里一直沉甸甸的，晚饭都少吃了很多。他有预感这件事不会轻易地结束。

果不其然，晚上他们回到寝室后方灿就收到了来自李旻浩的信息。上面只是一个地址，定位在了学校附近的旅馆，李旻浩约他三天后的九点到这里见面。方灿干咽了一下喉咙。他应当拒绝这个不明真相的邀约的，但于情于理他都欠着李旻浩一头，他安慰自己这只是不得已而为之。他也不相信李旻浩会做出什么惊人的举动，顶多也就是同他上个床罢了。方灿早前就已经男女不忌了，而李旻浩长得也很合他眼。想到这里那股隐秘的热意又从他身体的深处腾起，他想起李旻浩闪烁的双眼，带着一点刀口的寒光。

三天后方灿如约来到了旅馆，他站到门前，平和的内心防线在李旻浩开门的那一刻被轻松的瓦解了。今天的李旻浩还是女装的样子，他换了一身装扮，黑色的直长发在身后披散着，身上穿了件lolita的小蛋糕裙，脖领上还系着带着红玫瑰装饰的choker，身上一切男性的特征都被他的穿着巧妙地掩盖，呈现一股介于中性和女性之间的温婉气质，却又散发着咄咄逼人的热度。方灿感觉被他牵着的手腕要融化了一样，他甚至不敢去看李旻浩盛着笑意的黑色眼眸，直到门锁滑落的瞬间他才抚平了这股奇异的畏惧感。

“你好，李旻浩同学。”

“晚上好，方灿同学。”李旻浩毫不在意方灿的试探，大大咧咧的坐在床沿上看着他，“想说说看对我的了解吗？”

方灿摇摇头：“我没有调查那么多。”

“是吗。”李旻浩笑了，“但是我对你了解很多诶，见义勇为的方主席。”

方灿找了把椅子坐下来，当他身后有了依靠的时候他感觉自己松了口气。这股气融入到空气中，他自然而然的改变了房屋中整个空气的流向，他毫不在意的散发着自己压抑的气场，通常他会把它们好好收好以免让自己看起来过于难以接近：“看来你好像对我了解很多？”

“是的。我对你很感兴趣。”李旻浩语调轻松的说着，“从后街的那个雨夜开始，毕竟能看到站在主席台上拿奖金的学生会主席对别人挥拳头算是件稀罕事。”

方灿抿紧了嘴唇：“果然是你。”

“嘘，别紧张。”李旻浩嘴角挂着暧昧的笑意跪在了方灿的腿上，“我嘴巴很紧，你试过的。”

方灿腾的红了耳根，他很少听别人说这种下流话。李旻浩像个好奇宝宝一样观察着他的反应，方灿有种他的大脑结构都被李旻浩看穿了的错觉。那种被缠绕的窒息感又从喉咙深处泛了上来。方灿极力保持着冷静，他现在还没失去主动：

“叫我过来，你是想要什么？”

“很简单。继续那天你欠我的而已。”李旻浩提到这个话题有点兴奋，他退下来做了个邀请的手势，“我们去床上吧。”

方灿这才明白李旻浩为什么要他先洗好澡再过来。李旻浩骑在他的身上，半长的裙摆遮着他的下半身，他压着方灿的肩膀和方灿接着吻，吮吸着方灿的舌根。李旻浩简直称得上是吻技高超，在亲吻间就已经让方灿丢盔卸甲了。方灿不免有点躁动的向上挺了一下腰，顶的李旻浩闷哼了一声，反过来咬着方灿的乳头，疼的方灿“嘶”的抽了口冷气。李旻浩蹬掉脚上的棕色小皮鞋，让方灿叼着自己的衬衣角。李旻浩不帮他脱下来，他这个姿势也没办法脱掉他的上衣。方灿看着李旻浩从包里拿出一瓶润滑油，笑眯眯的开了瓶盖，将晶粉色的微凉液体倒在他的腹部上。李旻浩满意地观察着他腹肌的收缩，不忘夸赞一句：

“身材真好。”

方灿叼着衣角，一说话口腔中分泌的口水就不住的往外冒，也说不太清楚，声音听起来像呜咽一样。李旻浩没期待他的回答，自顾自的一边提问着一边扒下他的裤子：

“你是第一次和男人做吗？”

李旻浩俯下身来看着方灿流着水的阴茎：“看来好像不是呢。”

“你好像很中意我的长相的样子。”李旻浩用细嫩的腿根夹住方灿肿胀的性器，伸手掀起了自己的裙子，里面是女性的三角裤，李旻浩勃发的性器委委屈屈的被束缚在中间，方灿能看到很明显的轮廓。李旻浩看着方灿突然紧收的腹肌笑了：

“你好像更硬了诶，知道我是男的还这样？方灿同学你有点变态哦。”

被嘲笑了方灿心里泛着邪火，却又无可奈何，只能把头偏过去假装没看到李旻浩戏谑的目光。李旻浩贴心的照顾着方灿的小情绪，伸手去把他的头摆正哄着方灿：

“没关系，毕竟旻浩很漂亮嘛，我能理解。”

李旻浩跪坐着脱下面料被打湿的布料，与清纯的脸完全相反的粗长的性器高高的昂扬着顶着李旻浩的裙面。李旻浩撩开裙子故意让方灿看到他缓缓用润滑油淋着他高昂的性器，同时双腿前后摩擦着方灿硬的像个烙铁一样的阴茎。一个漂亮的lolita女孩的裙底有着一根雄壮的鸡巴这件事开启了方灿内心的某个点的开关，这怪异的景象让方灿不觉得惊惧反倒是更加兴奋，他觉得李旻浩说的没错，他可能是有点变态了。他也不懂自己是为什么会这样，现在的他就像是一只李旻浩掌心的小狗，任李旻浩予取予求。方灿从没陷入过这种境地，这让他本能的想反抗。李旻浩狠狠地搓了一下方灿的龟头，方灿吃痛的瘫在床上，下体发麻。

“要乖一点，方灿同学。”李旻浩撸动着方灿依旧硬挺的阴茎，“乖孩子才有奖励。”

方灿觉得自己要窒息了，他没法吐出已经被口水浸湿的衣角，只能艰难的呼吸着一点点空气，在李旻浩的手指中他被强迫迎来了高潮。这份高潮来的格外的强烈，甚至连插入行为都没有他就抽搐着一股脑的射在了李旻浩的腿间。半晌后迟来的羞耻感让他的身体自动的分泌了生理性的泪水。李旻浩伸手摘掉他嘴里湿成一团的衣服同他轻柔的接吻。方灿不可思议的感到了些安慰，恍然间他感觉到手里被塞进了一个什么东西，他把胳膊抬起来看，是个全新的安全套。

“什……”

话音未落方灿就被李旻浩翻了个身。 

“腿打开。”李旻浩带着润滑油的手指不由分说的在方灿下意识张开腿的瞬间游进他的股缝。方灿后知后觉的才明白过来李旻浩要做的事，他紧绷着想要坐起来，但是轻易地被李旻浩压了下去。方灿这才发现李旻浩的力气并不小，李旻浩扇了一下他肉感的屁股，方灿能感觉到屁股上有点火辣辣的疼。

“放轻松点方灿同学，不要像个处女一样。”李旻浩的指节挤进干涩的穴口，“难道说这是你的第一次？”

“……”

“真的吗？”李旻浩的声音头一次有了点起伏，他的手指感受着方灿紧缩的内壁，“我还以为你已经被上过了很多次呢，毕竟你这么漂亮。难道没人想上你吗？”

“……有过。”方灿觉得自己是脑子昏了才会觉得李旻浩说他漂亮的时候有点欣喜，还老老实实的回了他的话，“我拒绝了。”

“那我是第一个咯？”李旻浩伸入第二根手指，在方灿的穴口打着圈，他声音平缓，丝毫没有半点急躁，“那个人长得怎么样？很帅吗？”

“……”

“比我漂亮吗？”

“没……”

“和你是什么关系？”

“是我的学弟……”

“你很介意被人上？”

“也……不是……”方灿感觉自己从里到外都在被李旻浩的手指撑开，他能感觉到自己的内壁在收缩着，甚至能感觉到有什么液体在从他的后穴里流出来，他几乎集中不了注意力来应对李旻浩的问题，瞳孔有点涣散，异常的警报在他脑子里嗡嗡作响，“我没想过……”

“我懂了。”李旻浩结束了漫长的扩张，他抽出泥泞的四根手指。方灿在他插进去之间就已经又硬了，李旻浩从方灿手里拿回那个安全套，撕开套在自己的性器上，橡胶的触感抵着方灿的穴口，方灿紧张的收紧了拳头。李旻浩缓缓从入口顶了进去，附在方灿身边吐着灼热的气息：

“我们方灿只准漂亮的男人上自己，是吗？”

天旋地转。方灿根本来不及说些什么就被按住了腰狂操。李旻浩根本没打算给他适应的时间，强行的劈开他未被深入的内部，疼的方灿颤抖着喊叫出声。但是很快的这种疼痛的喊声就变的黏腻了起来，李旻浩的龟头怼着方灿的敏感点，这种快感太过陌生，方灿无意识的吞咽着李旻浩的阴茎，像是即将溺水而亡的人一样慌乱的喘着气，在李旻浩的撸动下射的快晕过去了。李旻浩抓着他的手一下一下的给他顺着呼吸，方灿浑身都是水，他感觉自己正躺在天堂和地狱的一线之间，眼前泛着白花。他本能的惧怕了起来，手脚蜷缩着要向后退。

“别……”

李旻浩不由他逃，拽着他的小腿把他拉回了身下。他把方灿翻了过来让他看着他。方灿找回理智后看向李旻浩，李旻浩的妆被汗水浸花了，现在他能看得出他明显的属于男性的下颚线，在黑色的紧身袖下方灿能看到李旻浩蓬勃的正在散发热量，属于李旻浩的伪装掉下来了，现在的他毫无疑问是个男人。

这太扭曲了，方灿绝望的想，他的屁股正含着一个穿着裙子的男人的肉棒，并且对这份快感甘之若饴。这早就超出了他对性爱的界限，他再怎么疯都没试过这样。李旻浩在他愣神的时候又顶了进去，方灿的唇间溢出一声婉转的呻吟，他的五脏六腑都被顶了上去。

“今天的我怎么样？”李旻浩呼吸粗重的操着他，“好看吗？”

“好、好看，嗯。”

“比起那天呢？”

方灿在李旻浩毫无规律的节奏中努力的找回了一下记忆才勉强想起来李旻浩指的是电影院那天，“也好看。”

李旻浩舔了舔涂着红色唇釉的唇瓣：“那下次操你的时候我换那套衣服来，好不好？”

“呜——”方灿想起了那花一样的百褶裙，呜咽着与李旻浩一起攀上了高峰。


End file.
